wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon:The Wiggly Nostalgic Years
The Wiggly Nostalgic Years is a DVD box-set that will be released on February 5th, 2013 to say goodbye to Greg, Jeff & Murray right after they leave. Songs like "Vini, Vini" will be un-veoted by Daniel Celano and Jacob Bergman. Wiggles Fans in the USA, UK, and Canada will finally get the oldies on DVD. Discs Disc 1 - The Early Wiggles: *Wiggle Time (1993) *Yummy Yummy (1994) *Big Red Car (1995) Disc 2 - Everybody's Wiggling!: *Wake Up Jeff! (uncut) (1996) *Wiggledance! Live In Concert (uncut) (1997) Disc 3 - The Wiggles' Fun!: *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (uncut) (1997) *Toot Toot! (1998) *The Wiggly Big Show (1999) Disc Opening Disc 1 - Open the Yellow Case Disc 2 - Open the Red Case Disc 3 - Open the Blue Case Plus open the Purple case for a photo gallery of the first few years. There is also a bonus disc if you open the whole thing that will show a clip from Youtube called "A Message to The Wiggles' Fans" DVD Menu Each DVD menu shows a sign saying "Pick a video, any video" which is similar to a magic trick saying "Pick a card, any card". Opening Previews *Surfer Jeff DVD US Trailer *BabyLove Nappy Pants (feat. Anthony) *Sleep Safe, My Baby 2012 Music Video *Beep Beep Buckle Up Music Video *Goodbye Message from Greg, Jeff & Murray (Prologue) Trivia * This DVD box-set is dedicated to all the Wiggles Fans, including Phillip Wilcher, the classical piano player. * The prototype version of the DVD title was called "The Wiggles: The Nostalgic Years". But on July 27, 2012, Daniel Celano changed the name to "The Wiggly Nostalgic Years". * On January 1 2013, there will be a sequel named "The Wiggly Nostalgic Years Part 2: Wiggly TV" with episodes from TV Series 1-7 and sneak peeks of Series 8. * Never-before-seen deleted songs are shown on the DVD for the first time such as "Guess What?" from "Wake Up Jeff!" and "Reindeer Express" from "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas". * "The Wiggles Movie" is the only video not to be added on this DVD box-set, because of over-length. However, interview clips from "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack", a trailer for the soundtrack and an opening clip from the title of the videotape will be added to disc 3. Photo Gallery Images Disc 1 Anthony,Murray,GregandJohn.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Greg, and Anthony's brother John GregPageandMurrayCook.jpg|Greg and Murray TheWigglesBusking.jpg|Busking AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff Fatt recording the first album. Greg,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Murray in the recording studio TheWiggles'FirstEverRecording.jpg|The Wiggles and Phillip Wilcher recording the first album. GregPageandJeffFatt.jpg|Greg and Jeff TrackDownStudios.jpg|Track Down Studios Montezuma.jpg|Black & White Wiggles MurrayCookandAnthonyField.jpg|Murray and Anthony StarLullaby.jpg|The Wiggles' 2UE radio interview at Sydney radio station TheWigglesonRedNoseDay1991.jpg|Red Nose Day Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1991.jpg|''Rock-a-Bye Your Bear'' TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|The Wiggles at the Sydney Opera House DorothytheDinosaur1992Photo.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur Murray,AnthonyandGregin1992Picture.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Greg HoottheOwl.jpg|Hoot the Owl HenrytheOctopusin1992Photo.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheOtherWigglesatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles performing at the Powerhouse Museum on February 3, 1993. Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Peter Mackie and Jeff WiggleTimeSet.jpg|''Wiggle Time'' AnthonyFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyinGreenShirt.jpg|Anthony before being the blue wiggle GregPage.jpg|Greg in Dorothy the Dinosaur shirt MurrayCookandGregPage.jpg|Murray and Greg Anthony,GregandJeff2.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff (Notice that Thomas the Tank Engine is on the picture) DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday Party TheWiggles'1994ConcertPhoto.jpg|Performing in 1994 CaptainFeatherswordin1994Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayConcert.jpg|Dorothy wearing ballet shoes GregDrivingVan.jpg|Greg driving van September141994.jpg|John selling merchandise after the show YummyYummyVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster for "Yummy Yummy" YummyYummyPromoPicture.jpg|''Yummy Yummy'' TheWigglesandDorothyin1994BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black & White MurrayCookandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray and Jeff JohnPatrickFieldSellingMerchandise.jpg|John selling merchandise TheWigglesatScottsCollege-1995.jpg|The Wiggles at Scotts College DorothyonMidday.jpg|Dorothy on "Midday" WagstheDoginBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog BigRedCarMusicVideo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|''Big Red Car'' BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The First Big Red Car BigRedCarPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesonMidday.jpg|"Big Red Car" awarded in 1996 on the TV show: "Midday". JeffFattandMurrayCook.jpg|Jeff and Murray Disc 2 WakeUpJeff!(Song)-Concert.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Wake Up Jeff!" at concert TheWigglesatGreg'sWedding.jpg|The Wiggles at Greg's Wedding WigglyGroomsmen.jpg|Wiggly Groomsmen GregandMichelle.jpg|Greg and Michelle TheWigglesinGymShortsandBoots.jpg|The Wiggles in gym shorts and boots TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|''Wake Up Jeff!'' TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black-and-White TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto2.jpg|Black-and-White WakeUpJeff!AlbumPoster.JPG|"Wake Up Jeff!" album WakeUpJeffVideoPoster.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Video CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeffPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandHenrytheOctopusin1996Picture.jpg|The Wiggles & Henry the Octopus Anthony,MurrayandGregatABC.jpg|Anthony, Murray & Greg at ABC Shop TheWigglyGroupin1996ChristmasPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Christmas picture It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-1996Photo.jpg|Behind-the Scenes of "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" music video TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group Greg-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Greg Jeff-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Jeff CaptainFeathersword-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Captain Feathersword Murray-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Murray WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Rare Wags the Dog HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregandJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff Jeff-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyTheDinosaur-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyTheDinosaur-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles lift Dorothy up after her split AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword-WiggledancePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggledance!'' TheWigglesinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles Wiggledance!Poster.jpeg|The "Wiggledance!" video poster Disc 3 TheWigglesMoviePoster.JPG|Poster of "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|''The Wiggles Movie'' TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Dorothy holding slate WallytheGreat.jpg|Wally the Great The_Wiggles_Movie_Poster.jpg|The Wiggles in front of "The Wiggles Movie" poster WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas'' TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags HenrytheOctopusinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesin1997.jpg|The Wiggles TakeaTripOutontheSea-1997.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|TV Series 1 TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandTheirMoms.jpg|The Wiggles and their moms on March 31, 1998. TheWigglesandTheirMoms2.jpg|Another picture of The Wiggles and their moms on March 31, 1998. TootToot!AlbumPoster.jpg|A "Toot Toot!" album poster TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|Album Presentation TheWigglesin1998Picture.jpg|The Wiggles, Murray's daughter, Georgia and Anthony's nephew, Dominic TheWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse TheWigglesandMickeyMouse2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #2 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse3.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #3 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse4.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #4 TheWiggles,MickeyMouseandBarbara.jpg|The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse and Barbara AnthonyinDisneylandPicture.jpg|Anthony making a bomb Anthony,PaulandMickeyMouse.jpg|Anthony, Mickey Mouse and his brother Paul TheWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue TheWigglesatDisneyland-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Live at Disneyland! TheWigglesandMickeyMouse5.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #5 TheWigglesGroupinTootTootPromoPicture.jpg|''Toot Toot!'' JeffinTootTootPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in a promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture2.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture #2 TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|TV Series 2 TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom.jpg|The Wiggles in Jeff's bedroom TheWigglyMascotsinDecember1998.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|''The Wiggly Big Show'' MovementPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Bonus Features Disc 1: *Music Videos: Get Ready To Wiggle and Dorothy The Dinosaur *The Wiggles on Play School/John and Monica: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Bonus Video: ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time Deleted Songs: A Family Song and Come And Sail The Sea *Yummy Yummy Deleted Song: Shake Your Sillies Out *Big Red Car Deleted Song: Here We Go Dorothy *Photo Gallery Disc 2: *Bonus Live Clip: The Wiggles LIVE *Wake Up Jeff! Deleted Songs: Guess What? and Five Little Ducks *Wake Up Jeff! Video Advert *Anthony Talks About Him Being From Green To Blue *Photo Gallery Disc 3: *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Bonus Clips *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Deleted Song: Reindeer Express *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Commercial *The Wiggles Movie Prologue *The Wiggles and Spearhead: Roller-skate *The Wiggles Hit The Big Time *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Never Before Seen Series 1 Chase: The Balloon Chase (From the Original Airing of Lilly) *1997 Music Video: Dorothy's Dance Party (From The Party) *1997 Music Video: Wake Up Jeff! (From Wiggle Opera) *1997 Music Video: O Epoe Tooki Tooki (From Wiggle Opera) *Never Before Seen 1997 Music Video: Romp Bomp A Stomp (From the Original Airing of Anthony's Haircut) *Wiggles Video 1998 Advert (From Wiggledance! re-release) *Wiggles Video 1999 Advert (From The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video) *Bonus Video: Dorothy The Dinosaur And Friends *The Wiggles' Website Clip *The Wiggly Big Show Director's Cut: The Monkey Dance *Never Before Seen The Wiggles Puppets Song: Hot Potato (Deleted from The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video) *The Wiggles Puppets & Friends Video Clip *Bonus Songs: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) and Boom Boom (Deleted from The Wiggly Big Show) *Photo Gallery Gallery See here Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013